Como lágrimas en la lluvia
by Paradice-cream
Summary: Plantar un árbol, escribir un libro, tener un hijo. "—Te das cuenta de que esto solo es una absurda superstición del ser humano para autoconvencerse de que algo suyo perdurará una vez que haya muerto, ¿no?" Post-Reichenbach


Aviso: este fic es bastante moñas, por si no os gustan ese tipo de historias.

* * *

Seguía allí, como era lógico. Se acercó y lo contempló con detenimiento. Había crecido bastante desde aquel día. Aún faltaba mucho para que fuera un árbol de verdad, pero tampoco era aquel plantón escuchimizado que habían comprado en un vivero. Todavía podía recordar la cara del detective cuando le pidió que le acompañara a plantarlo para cumplir una de las tres tareas que se supone que debe llevar a cabo cada persona antes de morir.

* * *

—Podemos considerar que el blog cuenta como escribir un libro. Hijos, cada vez me parece más incierto que llegue a tenerlos.

—¿Por?

—Bueno, si no espantases a todas mis novias quizá conseguiría formar una familia.

—Oye, no me culpes de tus fracasos amorosos. Elige mejor —añadió mirándole fijamente.

John apartó la mirada, confuso como cada vez que su compañero le observaba con aquella intensidad.

—En cualquier caso, lo que quiero decirte es que me faltaría plantar un árbol, y he pensado que podemos ir el fin de semana a un vivero que...

—Ni loco.

—Tú no tienes que hacer nada, Sherlock, ya lo planto yo, solo me acompañas.

—Te das cuenta de que esto solo es una absurda superstición del ser humano para autoconvencerse de que algo suyo perdurará una vez que haya muerto, ¿no? ¿Por qué tanta obsesión por lograr trascender la muerte? No hay nada, John. Cuando mueres, lo único que queda de ti son los recuerdos de quienes te conocieron.

* * *

Así de categórico, como era siempre. Pues no, no quería aceptarlo. Tenía que haber algo. No podía ser que el mejor hombre que había conocido nunca desapareciera y ya está. Su cuerpo, tan peculiar como hermoso, convertido en pasto para gusanos; su mente única, brillante e insufrible a la vez, borrada de la existencia. Y lo que es peor, su memoria deshonrada, su recuerdo falseado por la vileza de aquel ser que nunca debería haber existido. Si es verdad que no dejamos nada tras nosotros al morir, que solo queda lo que los demás recuerdan de cada uno, muy pocos sabían cómo había sido Sherlock de verdad. Y de esos pocos, él era quien mejor lo sabía. Y eso dolía, dolía como nada le había dolido antes.

* * *

—Me gusta este —señaló John. Al final había conseguido que el moreno le acompañara, aunque no había dejado de poner cara de ofendido en todo el trayecto.

—¿Y por qué eliges ese? —por fin demostró algo de interés en todo el asunto.

—Porque… es bonito. —Se encogió de hombros. Pobre, sí, pero de verdad que no tenía otro argumento.

—Ya que haces esto como símbolo de no sé bien qué, podías elegir un árbol que representara algo.

—¿A qué te refieres? —frunció el ceño.

—Muchas culturas tenían árboles sagrados, y algunos estaban relacionados con la resurrección: el ciprés, el sauce, el álamo…

—Bueno, tienes razón, pero no me había parado a pensar en ello —reconoció—. Ahora que lo dices, creo que alguna vez he leído algo sobre el horóscopo celta, que dice que a los nacidos en cada fecha les corresponde un árbol.

—A ti te corresponde el álamo.

—¿Ese es el que tiene hojas verdes por un lado y plateadas por el otro? —Se interrumpió—: Espera un momento, ¿y cómo es que sabes tanto de árboles? —inquirió—. No parece una de tus "áreas de interés".

—No lo es en absoluto.

—¿Entonces?

—Bueno, como estabas tan interesado en el tema, sentí curiosidad y busqué información —dijo sin darle importancia.

—Ya —sonrió—. Y buscaste mi signo celta, qué amable. Ni siquiera pensé que te acordaras del día de mi cumpleaños, ya que nunca me felicitas hasta que la señora Hudson viene a felicitarme ella y te regaña por no haberlo hecho pese a que te avisó el día anterior.

Sherlock no hizo caso de su reproche y siguió a lo suyo:

—Entonces, ¿vas a quedarte con este que tan "bonito" te parece?

* * *

Quizá fuera una estupidez, una superstición, una muestra más del pensamiento mágico que domina sobre la razón y la lógica en muchas ocasiones. Pero no podía evitar sentirse mejor pensando que quizá, tal vez, existiera una remota posibilidad de que algo del espíritu de Sherlock hubiera quedado en otro ser vivo por haber ayudado a plantarlo, en lugar de desaparecer en la nada, como lágrimas en la lluvia. Y por eso comenzó a cavar con la pala que había llevado hasta allí para poder plantar al lado de su álamo el abeto que le correspondía a Sherlock. Al menos ahora sabía que, cuando él también muriera, algo de los dos permanecería vivo durante muchos años y, sobre todo, que los dos estarían juntos.

* * *

Ya os lo dije, moñas XD Los árboles de cada uno los he sacado de la típica página que te dice qué árbol te corresponde y tal, pero como he visto distintas versiones de este horóscopo, seguramente no sea muy fiable… Si alguien conoce algún druida que me avise para consultarle jeje


End file.
